Bitten
by ItsMadness
Summary: Written for a prompt on norsekink. Thor returns to the Avengers Tower after a night of trick-or-treating and celebration to find his brother waiting for him in his chambers, dressed up as a vampire. With real fangs, because shape-shifting. Slash, PWP, Thorki/Thunderfrost. Happy Halloween!


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Thor, The Avengers, or any characters/situations within. No money is being made from the fan-written work of fiction.**

******Written for the following Norsekink prompt: _"In the spirit of Halloween. Thor goes trick-or-treating (which doubles as sort of villain-patrol) with the other Avengers. (Your choice whether they go in a different costume or their own hero garb). All in all, the night goes off without a hitch, until the team returns to the Tower to sleep and Thor finds a dark-haired Norse god in his chambers costumed as a vampire. _**_With real fangs. Because shape-shifting. Loki, one way or another, persuades Thor to spar beneath the sheets. And, well, the pointy teeth weren't only meant as decoration."_

******Warnings: This contains slash and pseudo-incest, as well as descriptions of blood. You'll find nothing but 1,000 words of build-up and 5,000+ words of filthy, filthy smut here. If that's not your cup of tea, please give this story a miss! **

******For those of you who do like it, enjoy.  
**

* * *

The night went relatively smoothly, all things considered.

Captain Rogers had taken Thor aside before the Avengers departed from the Tower, explaining to the thunderer the true reason they were partaking in the festivities. Hallowe'en provided a great opportunity for villains and criminals to run amok, blending in easily with the crowds of costumed and disguised revelers. They were to keep a sharp eye out, and investigate anything suspicious.

And, as Tony Stark pointed out, it was a good opportunity to build up some PR.

They'd gone dressed as themselves. The problem was that one look at their merry troupe sent children—and most adults—into a frenzy. They had barely moved half a block in their first hour, mobbed by excited kids in adorable costumes (many of which matched the Avengers' own superhero garb) and excited adults, all looking to grab their attention. They'd only gotten away by the skin of their teeth—and some rather impressive diversionary tactics employed by Tony in his Iron Man suit.

Thor had decided he wished to partake in "this trick-or-treat ritual" once he'd been assured that there was actually very little chance he would, in fact, be tricked. Using his winged helmet as his candy bucket, he participated with gusto, a never-faltering grin of delight stretched across his face. He insisted on sampling every type of treat, waiting impatiently each time Tony expressed his desire to scan his candy hoard.

"For nefarious substances," he'd explained, grabbing two handfuls straight from Thor's helmet-bucket. "Hm, better taste them to be sure..." That had earned him a smack on the head.

When Thor's helmet simply couldn't hold any more candy, they decided to stop trick-or-treating and instead investigate a few parties. They never stayed at one venue very long, but when midnight had long passed copious amounts of punch, wine, and various alcoholic drinks had been consumed, leaving only Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha as the only sober Avengers left. Stark was completely sloshed, and forbidden from flying back to the Tower after he'd flown upside-down, headfirst into a tree in Central Park.

They made it back eventually, feeling tired but pleased with the night's events. Thor loudly proclaimed his first Hallowe'en a success, thanking his comrades and bidding them good-night as they retreated to their rooms. He left his candy-filled helmet next to the Pop-Tarts in the kitchen where he could snack on them in the morning, and departed to his own chambers eager for sleep.

The bedroom was dim, but not completely dark. The tinted windows allowed a little of the city light into the room, and the hearth he had requested in his chambers was warmed by flickering flames. He suspected Jarvis must have lit the fireplace in anticipation of the thunderer's arrival, and he appreciated it greatly. It reminded him of his home on Asgard, and brought a brief, nostalgic smile to his lips.

He set Mjölnir on the nearest surface and unclasped his cape. In the streets below, he heard a particularly shrill car horn blare, piercing enough to be heard through the sound-muffling walls.

"They are rather loud, aren't they? Like crickets."

Thor whirled around at the low, silky voice, abandoning the clasps of his armor to summon Mjölnir to his hand. Loki stood by the large windows, turned away from Thor with his arms folded as he observed the city. He did not stand in a threatening manner, but Thor would not allow his defenses to lower. Loki could strike faster than a viper if he wished, and the thunderer wasn't fool enough to lessen his guard.

"Loki—?" Thor intoned cautiously. He'd not seen hide nor hair of his brother in weeks, and without the trickster around to cause mayhem—or manipulate other villains into doing it for him—things had been surprisingly peaceful. In fact, apart from the occasional Doombot attack, it had been downright quiet. It put the other Avengers on edge, and Thor would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he'd been a little worried for his brother.

That did not, however, mean he was going to release his weapon.

"Did you enjoy the festivities?" Loki questioned, adjusting his sleeves. He was clad in dark leather and rich fabric, form-fitting and attractive, much like the royal garb he'd frequently worn on Asgard though the collar was higher. He could see no hint of green in the ensemble however, instead spying red amidst the dark folds.

"It was... pleasant. Strange yet enjoyable," he admitted, frowning slightly. Was Loki only here to make small talk?

The trickster hummed, turning his head to look at Thor's tense form, the veins standing out in his arm. Something flickered behind Loki's eyes, the pupils wide in the dim lighting, but Thor could put no name to the emotion. Perhaps it was amusement, or some hint of mockery.

"I thought it was customary for one to wear a costume when partaking in the celebrations? And not," Loki stared pointedly at Thor's armor. "As themselves."

His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down at his hammer. "The Captain of America thought it wise..." his gaze raised at his brother's quiet snort. "I do not see _you_ in costume." he accused.

Quirking an eyebrow, Loki took a step towards the thunderer who raised his hammer. The trickster spread his arms, giving his brother a dark smile.

"I _am,_" he grinned, baring his teeth. Thor's eyes were drawn to his brother's white smile, and the sharp, elongated canines that glinted in the fire light.

"...Ah."

"Do you like them?" Loki asked, running an experimental pink tongue along the edges of both sets of canines. Thor swallowed and considered extinguishing the fire in the hearth. The room was growing rather warm.

"They are...very symmetrical?" he observed, clearing his throat when the words emerged a bit roughly. Loki payed him no mind.

"I think I might keep them," the trickster continued thoughtfully, the faintest hint of a rasp coloring his silky tones. "I have grown rather fond of them, now that I'm not constantly nipping myself. And they do have their... uses."

With great effort, Thor pulled his eyes away from the sharp teeth and stared instead at the dark walls, missing the wolfish edge that flickered across his brother's expression. "Uses?"

"Oh yes," Loki agreed, taking another quiet step towards the thunderer. Thor kept his gaze firmly affixed to the wall, debating whether it would be wise of him to turn his back so as not to tempt himself and risk another peek at the trickster's teeth. The mere thought of them, long and pointed and so very white, gleaming with the caress of a slick tongue, sent an unwelcome shiver down his spine.

He decided to risk it, turning away and fidgeting with the leather strap on Mjölnir's handle, not quite willing to release his weapon in his brother's presence. Yet. Though there was little he could do if Loki decided to use his magic against him.

Thor sensed rather than heard the trickster come up behind him, and fought against the urge to spin around. The hairs on the back of his neck raised as he visibly flinched when his brother's fingers settled atop his shoulders.

"Do you recall the tough venison they served at Vanir court, some centuries ago?" the dark-haired prince inquired, voice pitched low.

Throat bobbing, Thor gave a stiff nod.

Loki leaned closer, exhaling softly along the shell of the thunderer's ear. "Remember how we bit and tore at it uselessly, chewing with our blunt teeth until our jaws ached and our stomachs remained unsatisfied?"

"Aye," Thor agreed a bit roughly. "We ended up sneaking it under the table, where you conjured one of your daggers and sliced the meat into pieces small enough to swallow."

Smirking, Loki ran his fingers along the broad stretches of Thor's shoulders, dancing like spiders above the clasps holding his armor together. His mouth quirked and brushed against the skin under the thunderer's stubbled jaw, delighting in the shiver he felt beneath his lips.

"The nobles were furious when they'd discovered what we'd done," Loki whispered against Thor's neck. "We had violated half a dozen cultural rules, offending our hosts most heinously. The meat of the white stag was meant to be consumed without aid, and there we were... cheating."

Thor seemed frozen in place, feet glued to the floor as the trickster unclasped his armor, allowing each piece to fall to the floor with a heavy thump.

"We were sent straight back to Asgard, tails tucked between our legs and banned from setting foot on Vanaheim for one hundred years," Loki murmured with amusement, lips tracing a path down the thunderer's throat. He settled a hand on Thor's slim hips, allowing the other to slip underneath his jerkin and rest like a brand against his muscular abdomen.

He fought a vicious smirk when he felt the thunderer's pulse jump beneath his skin at the contact. Thor reminded Loki of a skittish horse, and he suspected the only thing keeping the warrior from bolting out of his reach was his pride. His fingers reflexively clenched and relaxed around Mjölnir's handle, as if he could not decide whether to release the hammer completely or turn round and smite Loki with it.

"And to think," he crooned, lowering his mouth to the beefy junction between Thor's neck and shoulder. "All that trouble could have been avoided..." His brother's blood ran hot beneath his flesh as Loki's lips parted.

"...If only we'd had sharper teeth."

And he _bit_.

Thor gasped, the noise quickly turning into a growl as Loki's elongated teeth pierced his skin. The flesh resisted for a moment against the pressure before giving completely; like the soft peel of a peach. He stiffened, tensing as the long canines sunk slowly into the warm muscle and sharp, hot pain radiated in his neck. That same heat traveled southward, and Thor's hand clenched around Mjölnir until his knuckles turned white.

He was two seconds from tearing away and striking Loki with the ancient hammer when the fingers laid flat against his stomach abruptly curled and dug into his flesh. A low, wanton noise spilled from Loki's lips and startled Thor into stillness as his mouth pressed harder against Thor's neck, his teeth sinking impossibly deeper. Hot blood spilled from the punctures where his fangs were buried and a slick silver tongue darted out to lave across the abused skin, sending a jolt coursing through Thor's limbs.

Loki's eyes closed as an entirely unfeigned expression of pleasure flitted across his features. He pulled away, teeth withdrawing from Thor's flesh before he lowered his mouth once more and sucked the bleeding bite; undoubtedly coaxing a bruise to the surface. The pressure sent a pleasant wave of heat to Thor's groin, and the thunderer allowed his head to fall back against Loki's shoulder with a deep groan, baring his neck further.

The trickster's hand ran down Thor's abdomen, moving lower to cup him through his leather trousers. Clever fingers fondled his growing arousal while an echoing hardness ground against his backside. The flow of blood escaping from the bite had slowed and Loki moved on, seeking a new patch of skin to mark while crimson rivulets dripped sluggishly down Thor's collar and stained his jerkin.

He made an inarticulate noise which might have resembled something like "Off—", and Loki seemed to understand. With a parting nip he pulled his head away from Thor's abused neck and allowed the elder brother to twist around, dropping Mjölnir as he impatiently shrugged out of his clothing.

Loki watched with dilated, hungry eyes as Thor bared himself, muscles rippling beneath golden skin. His gaze was intense enough to draw the thunderer's eyes to his face, blue orbs transfixed by the sight of his own rich blood painting the trickster's lips. They quirked beneath his hypnotized stare, and the small twitch was enough to spur the thunderer into action.

He threw his bloodied jerkin uncaringly to the side, stalking slowly towards his brother. Loki grinned, a wolfish, reddened smile that caused lust to pool between Thor's loins. The dark-haired prince looked as if he was considering, for the briefest second, whether he might find more enjoyment by backing away from Thor's approach, if it might be more amusing to watch the thunderer give chase. He quickly dismissed the idea, however; the hunger wetting his tongue and the desire rushing through his blood did not wish to wait. He'd been patient enough, and now it was time to reap the rewards.

Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, fueled by lust and desire. Thor's strength—far above average even for an Æsir—gave him the advantage at first, but Loki had never been one to surrender simply because his opponent was physically more powerful, and this time was no different. The devious god employed his wicked tongue, coaxing a low, helpless groan from his brother's lips, and the tables quickly flipped in the trickster's favor. He tasted of magic and fire and the coppery tang of blood, and the mixture of flavors sent Thor into a frenzied haze of lust.

His fingers gripped Loki's dark hair in a desperate bid to draw him closer, to deepen the kiss that had his veins singing and his groin aching within his trousers. Loki's nails raked down his muscled back, leaving pink lines as sharp fangs nicked Thor's bottom lip, his growl muffled against a smirking mouth.

The trickster's hands moved lower, grasping Thor's backside and pulling their lower bodies closer. His hips undulated in a slow, delicious grind that sent Thor's head spinning and presented Loki with the opportunity to push the thunder god backwards and onto his bed.

The fall took him by surprise_—when had they moved across the room?_—but he found he couldn't complain as the cool sheets were trapped beneath his naked back and a warm, clothed body settled atop his front. Thor pawed at Loki's tunic ineffectually, cursing the seams and buckles that kept their skin from pressing together. His brother sensed his frustration and laughed against his lips, tongue retreating from where it had been doing clever things to Thor's mouth.

Loki's tongue was far too distracting, he thought to himself hazily as he watched the trickster sit up, his hips slotted between Thor's open legs and looking for all the realms like he belonged there. The self-satisfied grin stretched across his kiss-bruised lips didn't help either, Thor supposed.

A part of Thor realized that he was playing right into Loki's hands, that his brother must have planned this seduction from the beginning. That same part of his mind felt affronted at being manipulated in such a manner, but it was quickly silenced by the thunderer's growing desire.

Loki really did look a sight; long dark hair mussed from Thor's insistent grasping, green eyes half-closed and dancing with mischief and lust. His mouth was slightly swollen, lips parted in a breathless grin that displayed his canines nicely. There was no longer traces of Thor's blood on the trickster's mouth, having been licked away from their passionate kissing, and Thor found himself actually missing the splash of red. It made Loki look wicked and dangerous, and the thunderer wanted to see it there again.

The want must have been plain on his face, for even as Loki removed his clothing his head tilted back in a laugh. Thor found himself entranced by the long expanse of neck displayed by the action, and the damnably high collar which all but hid the rest of that pale skin from his view.

His hands joined Loki's in the quest to strip him of his clothing, impatiently fumbling at the straps.

"You wear too many layers," he groaned and shot Loki a scowl when he laughed at him.

"Then _remove_ them, Thunderer," the trickster purred, visibly enjoying Thor's frustration. His fingers gripped Thor's wrists with near bruising force and directed his hands towards the appropriate buckles, content to let him do most of the work. Under his guidance the thunder god managed to divest him of his clothing much faster, though Thor would have preferred to simply rip it apart and be done with it.

Within several long, torturous moments Loki was bare to his boots and seemed entirely too smug about it. Thor's hands moved of their own accord, eagerly mapping the sharp, sinuous planes of corded muscle beneath his brother's skin. Loki gave a pleased sigh, eyes closing when a callused thumb ran over a pert nipple. He leaned into the touch, practically melting against Thor's questing hands, and braced his elbows on either side of the thunderer's head.

Loki lowered his mouth to the yet unmarked base of his neck, placing sinful open-mouthed kisses to the heated skin. It put Thor in the perfect position to employ revenge, determined to place his own claim on his brother's flesh. His tongue sought out the patch of skin at the base of Loki's neck which would have him trembling with pleasure, and set to the task of sucking and coaxing a mark to the surface. His efforts were rewarded with a muffled mewl, and the delicious sensation of Loki's hips rocking against his own.

The pleasure grew to far greater heights the longer they moved against one another, and Thor was faced with the very real possibility of spilling in his painfully constricting trousers. The friction was simply too much, but Thor would be damned if he allowed himself to let go so soon. With a regretful moan he pulled his mouth from Loki's skin, allowing himself to feel a moment of pride as he spied the marks he'd left on his brother's pale flesh. His hands moved from Loki's torso and grasped his hips, holding him still.

The trickster growled, yanking his lips away from where he'd been focused on painting Thor's neck red with blood and gave the thunderer an affronted glare. "Why did you stop?" he hissed, and Thor might have been startled by the irritation in his brother's voice if the trickster hadn't looked so delightfully flushed with pleasure.

"If we continue on like this I will not last, brother," Thor stated frankly and flushed with the shame of it. Loki, rather than mocking him as he'd expected, looked downright smug.

"Is that so? Well then..." he trailed off in a whisper, licking the blood from his lips with a self-satisfied expression. "Would you allow me to take you?" Loki asked abruptly, and the inquiry took him entirely by surprise.

"I..." Thor did not know how to respond. The proposition gave him pause, as did the fingers hooking themselves in the waistband of his leather breeches.

Smirking, Loki leaned down to whisper in the thunderer's ear. "Lift your hips, brother mine. Aye or nay, we need to remove your trousers, do we not?"

He nodded, planting his feet apart as he raised his lower body off the bed. Loki leaned back, kneeling on the mattress as he removed Thor's boots, tossing them to the side. The thunder god hissed, the constricting leather brushing roughly against his aching arousal when Loki unfastened and slid the trousers from Thor's legs. The trickster spared a moment to gaze hungrily at Thor's manhood, laying hot and heavy against his abdomen now that it was free from its confines.

Grinning lasciviously, Loki leaned down to capture Thor's lips in a searing, bloody kiss. It was quick, however; the trickster having pulled away after a brief intermingling of tongues, bringing his long fingers up to press inside his brother's mouth as he nipped at the shell of his ear.

"I'll make you a deal," he murmured. "I will allow you to take me, in whatever way you desire, if—" he reached down with his free hand to trail a single, teasing digit around the thunderer's entrance. "You grant me the same boon afterwards."

Thor inhaled sharply, his tongue stilling from where it had been swirling around the trickster's fingers. Loki's feather-light touch was full of promise, and it sent a shudder of pleasure through him. He could hardly think clearly with his brother's finger so close to his entrance and he squirmed, unsure whether it was to get away or press even closer.

He breathed a sigh when the finger withdrew, groaning when the trickster dipped his head to suck on the patch of skin beneath his ear. The slicked digits from between his lips pulled away, glistening with saliva and a bit of magic. Watching through dilated eyes, Thor saw the trickster reach his hand behind him, where the fingers disappeared behind the tantalizing curve of his backside. From the low, breathy hum of pleasure Loki released, Thor could surmise exactly where those fingers had vanished to.

"Well, Thor?" he gasped, rocking backwards. Another time, he might have gone slowly, savored the tantalizing but inadequate pressure of his fingers. Yet after having seen his brother's generous girth, Loki found himself growing impatient. He leaned his head back with a groan, eyes shut as he added a third finger, relishing the burning stretch.

Thor swallowed, observing the lustful expression on Loki's flushed features. How could he deny his brother, when he looked so delightfully wanton perched above him?

"Aye," he replied huskily, raising his hands to rest one on the trickster's hip, and the other in his dark hair. "Whatever you desire." And he pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Loki grinned, reciprocating the kiss and soon he took control of it entirely. Thor surrendered with a moan, allowing his brother's silver tongue to map the inside of his mouth like a serpent. The trickster bucked against him, every grind of his lower body onto his fingers sending a jolt of pleasure through Thor's limbs as their groins came into contact.

Impatient to proceed, Loki removed his fingers and lifted himself, bracing his hands against the bulging muscles of Thor's chest as he hovered above his hips. Thor took his hand from Loki's backside, moving his manhood into position at the trickster's entrance. With a hiss that was muffled by Thor's lips, Loki lowered himself until he was fully impaled, releasing a shaky sigh at the near-painful stretch and the pleasure of being filled.

Thor gripped Loki's hips with crushing force, breath catching at the tight, overwhelming heat surrounding his cock. His chest rumbled with a groan as he rolled them over, muscles shaking when Loki clamped down around him to keep him inside. His vision darkened, and he bent down to take a nipple between his lips while Loki's legs hooked around his waist.

"Move—" he hissed, fingers tangling in Thor's hair.

The thunderer obliged, unable to refuse the breathless command. He began thrusting slowly at first, relishing the electric pleasure of sliding inside his brother's willing body, but the trickster's nearly incoherent pleas and furiously bucking lower body had him quickening his pace. He panted against Loki's skin, grunting with every bruising smack of their hips.

His brother met him with each thrust, an expression of flushed delight painting his features. He repeatedly tightened around Thor's manhood, squeezing his swollen cock in a never-tiring pace as he angled his hips upwards, needing Thor to pound in just the right spot...

"A-ah... mmh—" Loki tugged at Thor's hair insistently, dragging his brother's head up for a kiss that muffled his exclamations of pleasure. Thor complied, consuming his mouth in a rough, sloppy kiss as he hammered into Loki's tight passage. The bed shook under the powerful force of their coupling, the smell of ozone and fire permeating the warm room as the two gods neared their peaks.

Thor came with a muffled shout, the sound swallowed by Loki's greedy lips. He plowed into the trickster, spilling his hot seed deep inside him. Loki jerked at the sensation, turning them over as he rode Thor with breathless abandon, seeking his own climax.

Panting and dazed with his release, Thor brought a callused hand to Loki's arousal and stroked him, pumping him in his fist. He watched as if hypnotized when Loki came, releasing a noise that might have been a gasp or a laugh- likely both, Thor thought, bemused. Fascinated, he observed as Loki's release painted his torso in ribbons of white seed, the way he shuddered atop the thunderer as the pleasure coursed through his body like a wave.

With a groan they pressed together, paying no heed to the seed cooling between their bodies. They kissed for several moments, panting against each other's mouths as they waited for the aftershocks of their coupling to pass.

Loki recovered first, which Thor found to be entirely unfair, and nudged the thunderer's leg with his ankle. He pulled away from the kiss as he rolled off his brother's chest. "Turn over and get on your knees," he commanded, kicking off the boots he'd neglected to remove before.

Thor grunted, sensing Loki's expectant gaze as it fell on him. He rolled over, limbs feeling rather leaden as he complied and sat on his heels.

He felt his brother's torso press against his back, the puff of his hot breath against his neck as the trickster's hands directed Thor's body to bend forward—the side of his head pressed against the sheets. He shifted and propped his forearms on the mattress, attempting to look over his shoulder at the god plastered atop his back.

Thor shuddered when long fingers reached beneath him, scooping the cooling seed from his chest. Loki grinned at the reaction and peppered open-mouthed kisses along the back of his brother's neck. He nipped a spot just beneath Thor's ear, sucking the tiny bead of blood that rose to the surface and delighting in the shiver he felt below him. After gathering enough of the pearly release in his fingers, he brought the slicked digits between them and drew a tantalizing trail down the curve of his brother's backside; brushing his fingers along Thor's puckered entrance.

"Mmh..." Loki swirled his tongue across Thor's heated skin, using a teasing amount of pressure to rub identical circles along the thunderer's opening. The muscles quivered against Loki's finger, sending a jolt of excitement to his nether regions. "I cannot wait to remind you the pleasure of being taken, brother... Filled to the brim, stretched so deliciously wide..." he crooned, his voice a sinful whisper against the thunderer's skin.

Thor groaned, pressing his flushed face to the sheets as his traitorous hips rocked backwards against Loki's finger. "Get on with it, then."

"Patience," the trickster smirked, pressing his forefinger past the tight ring of muscle, but only to the second knuckle. His brother clenched against the intrusion, releasing a muffled noise as the digit wriggled slowly inside him.

The thunderer gave a shudder, squirming around the intrusion. "You did not need to give such care to yourself—" he began to protest, but his words fell away into a moan as Loki ran his finger along his inner walls, trailing sparks in his wake.

"You are correct, but I am no stranger to the sting, to the burn..." Loki explained, suckling the throbbing pulse in Thor's neck. "You, brother, are not. How long has it been since you gave yourself to a man?"

Heat filled his cheeks as he tried to inconspicuously hide his face in his arm. "You—" he paused.

"What was that?" Loki inquired, eyes glittering in the dim light. "You will need to speak louder..."

Thor glared, the growl he might have given interrupted by the sensation of Loki's finger sinking in further. "D-damn you, Loki... Fine! You were the last!"

For a second, Thor wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. He could sense the trickster freeze behind him, and the faintest hitch in the heartbeat he felt at his back. The finger inside him stilled for one long, torturous moment, before slowly resuming. "Is that so." Loki replied without inflection, running his middle finger absently along the outside of Thor's entrance.

The thunderer frowned, uncovering his face as he strained to look over his shoulder at his brother.

"Loki?"

The dark-haired god's expression was inscrutable for the briefest fraction of a second, before it morphed into one of amusement. Had Thor not turned so quickly, he might not have caught it at all.

"My, then it _has_ been a while. What ever have you been doing in the meantime?"

Thor scowled at the teasing he heard in Loki's voice, turning to rest his head on the bed once more.

"Shut up," he muttered, his breath hitching when another finger slowly joined the first. Leave it to Loki to make a mockery of him.

He felt a pair of warm lips against the back of his neck, leaving a sensuous trail of kisses as they moved to Thor's ear. "I'm flattered," Loki murmured, much to Thor's surprise- gently scissoring his fingers inside Thor's tight passage.

"You shouldn't be." the thunderer growled, instinctively rocking against the digits. "I prefer maidens in my bed, besides"

The lips at his ear quirked into a frown, and the thunderer's heart gave a small leap of regret—his words had been more offensive than he'd intended. "Is that so?"

Loki abruptly twisted his fingers, crooking them with startling precision against the bundle of nerves deep inside Thor. The thunder god jerked and cried out, panting desperately when a wave of sheer ecstasy traveled throughout his body and headed straight to his groin. He trembled beneath the trickster as low, embarrassing noises passing his lips when Loki's fingers brushed his prostate in a gentle caress. Thor was not fooled by the perceived soothing action, cursing Loki heartily even as he lay shaking under the assault.

Pleased with Thor's reaction, Loki continued to tease the bundle of nerves as he stretched his brother, keeping a maddeningly slow pace all the while. He put his lips to the muscular junction of Thor's neck, kissing and sucking the skin until it was red and throbbing beneath his lips. Thor couldn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, alternating between grinding his erection down onto the bed covers and pushing as deeply as he was able onto the fingers inside him; now three instead of two.

Loki bit down onto Thor's neck, canines sinking deeply into the flesh and coaxing a delicious mewl from the thunderer's lips. The coppery, sickly sweet tang of blood met his tongue, and he moaned at the taste, swallowing the crimson fluid like a mortal dying of thirst. Thor bucked beneath him, rutting against the sheets.

"Loki..." he whined, shuddering as pleasurable heat bloomed in his neck. "Please, brother—"

The trickster ripped his mouth away, panting through parted red lips as he caressed Thor's prostate one last time before removing his fingers entirely. He was painfully hard, his groin aching desperately for some sort of friction and heat. Breathing heavily, he grasped his manhood and slicked it with magic, using his other hand to lift Thor's hips higher into the air.

The blond god jerked and released a husky groan, feeling the tip of Loki's cock pressing against his quivering entrance. He relaxed the muscles of his lower body, fingers digging tightly into the sheets near his head.

After having been so thoroughly stretched, his body readily accepted the intrusion with only a minor twinge of discomfort. The sting was soon overshadowed by the pleasure, however; Thor had nearly forgotten how glorious it felt to be so filled. Loki's cock stretched him wide, brushing against all the right places inside him. The weight of the trickster's balls against his backside and the heat of his shaft as it settled within him was something that Thor hadn't known he'd missed so badly.

Loki trembled above him, plastered against his back and momentarily shaken by the intense heat surrounding his cock. His chest rumbled with a pleasured moan, hips rocking slowly against Thor's backside. The friction was glorious and made his head spin; hearing Thor cry out beneath him, he knew his brother shared the sentiment.

Loki began to thrust slowly into the thunderer's willing body. He never pulled out more than half-way as he rolled and twisted, his manhood brushing against Thor's prostate again and again. His elder brother bucked insistently, desperately, against him; squeezing his tight passage around Loki's shaft and meeting his every thrust as deeply as he could.

Their near-equal height made it simpler for Thor to turn his head around and meet Loki's lips in a kiss, tasting his own blood on the trickster's wily tongue. One of Loki's hands stroked across Thor's abdomen, reaching between his thighs to fondle the heavy arousal hanging there. Thor choked on a moan, muffled by the trickster's lips, and rutted into his hand, grinding down into the clever digits that stroked and squeezed his balls.

The pace of their thrusts was not as frenzied as the one Thor had set when he'd taken Loki before, yet the slow, sensuous undulation of Loki's hips sent over-whelming shocks of pleasure coursing through Thor's veins. A great wave of heat rose beneath his skin, his muscles trembling with pleasure as each deep thrust pressed deliciously against his prostate.

He gasped when Loki pulled away from the kiss to run his tongue across the sensitive bruises that had already formed on Thor's neck, sending an aching jolt of lust to his cock. The marks would inevitably disappear the next day, and a part of Thor almost wished they would remain.

Loki panted, his breath cooling the wet stripe he'd licked across his brother's flesh, and the bed creaked ominously beneath them as the trickster's shaft pressed impossibly deeper inside the thunderer.

"Thor—" he moaned, stroking the blond male's arousal more quickly. "I am close..."

Able to do little more than nod under the increase in pleasure, Thor bucked his hips faster. The pressure was building, nearly blinding him, and just a little more would push him over the edge.

"Yes—brother, yes... Loki—!" Thor babbled incoherently, his back arching like a bow as the speed of the trickster's maddening thrusts increased ten-fold. The mischief god whined in the back of his throat, slamming their hips together with a strength that would have broken any lesser man- or Æsir. With a snarl, he bit down, fangs sinking into the meat of his brother's neck as blood welled immediately to the surface; pouring so quickly that Loki had no choice but to guzzle it down, sucking the wounds like his life depended upon it.

The pain and the hot, delicious pleasure blooming in his neck brought Thor over the edge. His back bowed as he came, his roar muffled by the bedspread which soon became dirtied by his seed. With a choked cry against Thor's bitten flesh, Loki followed, releasing hot, searing spurts of come within his brother.

They collapsed on top of one another as the pleasure faded away, growing acutely aware of just how sticky, sweaty, and messy they'd become. Loki licked the last trails of blood from Thor's bruised flesh with a contented sigh, rolling onto the sheets beside his brother. Thor's limbs were trembling faintly as he reached his arms around the trickster's pale form, pulling him close to his warm body. Loki allowed the cuddling, retaliating with a deep, languorous kiss that sent Thor's head spinning.

"Not bad," Loki murmured against Thor's lips when they parted, giving a quiet hum of approval. Thor blinked, gaping at his brother incredulously.

"'What—Surely you jest?" he exclaimed, highly affronted. The trickster shook against him, laughing. "Loki!"

"Hush, brother mine," Loki soothed once he'd calmed himself. "Yes, I jest." He ran his fingers across the thunderer's beard, tracing the line of his jaw and the curve of his swollen lips.

Thor melted under the touch, his vexation disappearing as if it had never existed. He swallowed, staring into his brother's green eyes longingly.

"Will you stay? For a few hours, at the very least?"

Loki closed his eyes, releasing a nearly inaudible sigh. "You know I cannot."

Frowning, Thor put their foreheads together. "It does not need to be this way, Loki. Amends can still be made—"

But the trickster shook his head, pulling away. "No, Thor. They cannot." He dis-tangled himself from the thunderer's embrace, vanishing their mess and clothing himself with a gesture. Thor watched his brother sadly, placing a hand on his arm.

Loki's throat bobbed, his eyes moving to stare at the hand holding him. He allowed his fingers to rest atop Thor's for a brief moment, before he lifted the god's hand away entirely.

"Farewell, Thor."

He stepped away, and moved towards the window. Thor let his hand drop, sitting up to watch his brother depart.

"Loki?"

The trickster paused and looked over his shoulder with a questioning frown.

Thor smiled, and he hoped the expression did not look bittersweet. "I think you should keep them."

His brother blinked twice, before his head tipped back with a laugh. He returned Thor's grin, fangs glinting in the dim light.

"Happy Hallowe'en brother," the trickster purred, and stepped through the glass like a ghost before he vanished into the night.

* * *

**A/N: This is the most detailed smut I've ever written. o_o But what can I say? I love the idea of vampire!Loki.  
**

**Review? Feedback is always appreciated!  
**


End file.
